For Better or Worse
For Better or WorseCastle - Episode 6.23 - For Better or Worse - ABC Press Release is the twenty-third episode and the season finale of the sixth season of Castle. Summary Castle and Beckett's long-awaited wedding is almost here, but when a shocking surprise threatens to ruin the big day, they are sent on a wild mission filled with masked men, angry bikers and a charming ne'er-do-well from Beckett's past (guest star Eddie McClintock, “Warehouse 13”). Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Det. Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Det. Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Det. Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Eddie McClintock as Rogan O’Leary *Scottie Thompson as Tildy McGuire *Maya Stojan as Tory Ellis *Chris Browning as Biker Guy *RD Call as Mickey Barbozza *Randy Oglesby as Pastor *Nicole J. Butler as Cassandra *Kristina Hayes as Willow Creek Deputy Sheriff *Sarah Karges as Sapphire *Doug Simpson as Henry Browning *Reatha Grey as Geneva *Mercy Malick as Crystal *Helen Wilson as Cloris Maguire Quotes :Castle: It's only a dress, it's not the end of the world. :Beckett: Then why does it feel like it is?! Our wedding was supposed to be magical, it was supposed to be our perfect day and now it's just... falling apart. :Castle: So we'll put it back together. :Beckett: Castle, I'm married to someone else. And I have no idea where he is, we don't have any leads, and to make things worse, the venue and then now this. I mean, it just feels like all of this is one big sign. :Castle: Well, maybe it is a sign. A sign that ours is a great love story. Cuz what's a great love story without obstacles to overcome? Every fairy tale has them. Terrible trials that only the worthy can transcend. But you can't give up. That's the deal. We want the happy ending... we can't give up. :Beckett: And that's why I wanna marry you. :Rogan: Kit-Kat, is that you? :Beckett: Hello, Rogan. :Esposito: It's beautiful, isn't it? :Lanie: It's perfect. I can't believe Alexis and Martha pulled this off. :Esposito: Now all we need is a bride and groom. :Lanie: The wedding's less than 24 hours away. I hope they make it. :Ryan: Um... Alexis? I haven’t gained this much daddy weight. :Alexis: That can’t be right. I double checked the size ten times. :Esposito: Hey, maybe you finally hit that growth spurt you’ve been waiting on, bro. Featured Music *"Bait n' Pole" - The Band of Strangers *"Spring" - Vivaldi Trivia *This, along with Little Girl Lost and Driven, is one of only three Castle episodes that do not feature a murder. *It's revealed that Beckett finds out she has been married since 15 years when she and Castle apply for their marriage licenses. *After finding out about Beckett's marital status, Castle jokingly mentions that he thought she was a "one and done kind of a girl" when it came to marriage, which is a direct reference to the conversation they had on the subject in the second episode of the series, Nanny McDead. *Bad things are seen happening prior to Castle's and Beckett's wedding: their ceremony venue burns down, Beckett's dress gets ruined when a pipe burst in her apartment, and Castle's car is driven off the road during his trip home to the wedding – and catches on fire. *This is the second season finale of Castle that ends in the apparent demise of a lead character – Knockout saw Kate Beckett being shot by a sniper. *Beckett got married in Las Vegas when she was in college legally. However, the marriage could've stayed there, due to the motto "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas". *This is the second wedding episode with a wedding title. The first was Ryan and Jenny's wedding in Till Death Do Us Part. *Castle still has the "Captain Castle" plaque that was made for him in That 70's Show. *Also on Castle's desk is his phone with the embedded shuriken from the episode The Way of the Ninja. However, didn't Castle get the shuriken out of the phone – and accidentally throw it at Gates? *Eddie McClintock, the actor who played Beckett's husband, Rogan O'Leary, in this episode, was one of the two stars of SyFy channel's Warehouse 13. The other star of the show was Joanne Kelly who played Lee Wax in the Castle first season episode Ghosts. *Technically, since Beckett had no contact with her husband for almost 15 years since the wedding, she could annul the marriage through legal technicalities. References Related links Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Season finale